


Poison

by mocahuma



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Love, Love Poems, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocahuma/pseuds/mocahuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I made around 08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any grammar issues. I was never any good at grammar and probably never will be^^;

Love is like a poison  
dripping deep into one's heart  
until the heart is no longer ones own  
but fully be poison's  
hard to remove but with one remedy  
sometimes unwanted sometimes embraced  
making us different than we once were 

love is like a poison  
giving us new life  
an eternal dream of which we cannot wake  
running through every course of our body  
until we control no longer 

I embrace this poison  
wishing for no remedy  
it changes my life  
causing me to dream  
in which I wish never to wake


End file.
